1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor including multiple bus rings respectively configured to distribute currents of multiple different phases.
2. Description of Related Art
Motors have been widely used heretofore that include a stator including multiple motor coils and multiple bus rings configured to distribute currents of different phases to the motor coils. Each of the motor coils includes an insulator around which a wound wire is wound. A motor core constituting a frame of the stator is provided at an outer side of the insulator in its radial direction.
For such a motor, proposed is a configuration which includes a ring-shaped bus ring holder (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134726, FIG. 1, for instance). Specifically, multiple holding grooves for holding the respective bus rings are formed in the bus ring holder. In a motor described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134726, the bus ring holder is arranged adjacent to the motor coils in an axial direction of the motor.
However, the motor described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134726 has the following problem. Specifically, the problem is that, as the bus ring holder is arranged adjacent to the motor coils in the axial direction of the motor, the size of the motor in the axial direction has to be large enough to accommodate the bus ring holder.
Arranging the bus ring holder outside the motor core in the radial direction can be considered to make the motor small in size in the axial direction. However, this configuration requires the size of the motor in the radial direction to be large enough to accommodate the bus ring holder.